STORY of NIGHtMARE'
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Mimpi adalah suatu keadaan dimana kita berada di antara alam sadar dan alam bawah sadar kita, dunia yang penuh misteri dan teka teki.Banyak orang berkata mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur,yang akan mekar saat kita tertidur pulas. Light Y story.


**Story by "L" Bhakti Pratama**

**Write by Ayako Sanomaru**

**'STORY of NIGHtMARE'**

**Prolog**

Mimpi adalah suatu keadaan dimana kita berada di antara alam sadar dan alam bawah sadar kita,dunia yang penuh misteri dan teka orang berkata mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur,yang akan mekar saat kita tertidur pulas, ada juga yang berpendapat mimpi adalah kunci,suatu cita cita agar seseorang dapat hidup sukses di mimpi seseorang mempunyai harapan dan tentu juga impian, di dalam mimpi, tidak ada kata peringatan,aturan atau tata tertib, semua dapat dilakukan sesuai dengan kehendak kita,kita bisa terbang , berenang di kolam magma, apapun yang kita inginkan, semua bisa Kita lakukan,tapi yang tidak kita sadari adalah terkadang kita tidak menyadari,bahwa mimpi itu juga kadang bisa mengendalikan kita, sehingga membuat kita sedih,menangis ,terbangun dan ketakutan,"Aneh",itu sebuah kata yang bisa kita ucapkan,, itu kan hanya mimpi bukan kenyataan? Mengapa kita harus takut dan bersedih?

Misteri tentang mimpi memang masih sebuah tanda tanya...

**1. LIGHT**

Jln Gg 1 No 10 alamat rumahku sebuah gang kecil yang berada di dekat asrama Batalyon Infanteri Raider, gang yang bau busuk karena selokan mampet karena sistem pengairan dan sanitasi yang bagus dari masyarakat sekitar, Ukuran lebar gang ini cuma satu meter dan mobil tidak bisa masuk kedalam gang ini karena terlalu sempit. Rumahku terletak tidak jauh dari jalan raya. Jalan masuk ke dalam rumahku hanya ada pintu gerbang kecil yang terbuat dari besi tua yang sudah mulai berkarat, Bunga kamboja yang terdapat di depan halaman rumah membuat halaman rumahku serasa dingin sejuk dan menyegarkan. Namaku Light, sebuah nama yang mungkin kedengaran biasa . tinggi badanku yang lumayan tidak terlalu tinggi dan tegap membuatku terlihat kurus. Dirumah aku tinggal bersama Ibu dan adikku, ayahku sudah tidak ada semenjak aku lulus SMA. Meninggal karna tertembak akibat bentrok dengan penjahat. Di rumah kamarku ada di lantai dua, Di dalam kamarku banyak terdapat alat musik seperti gitar bass dan juga piano. Memainkan dan mendengar musik adalah hobi ku hampir semua lagu yang sendang hits bisa aku nyanyikan. Bermain gitar dan bernyanyi itulah kebiasaan yang sering kulakukan. Dari kamarku ada pintu khusus untuk menuju ke atap rumah .di atap rumah aku sering berdiam sendiri sambil memandangi langit yang hitam berkilauan penuh bintang,terkadang aku bisa ketiduran di atap maklum anak muda,malam itu aku sedang berada di atas atap sambil bernanyi lagu Gunslinger

"Light bisa turun sebentar nggak? ada temenmu yang nyari tuch!, Itu tu si Misa temenmu katanya penting". panggil ibu sambil membawakan secangkir teh buat adikku. Ibu ku memang orangnya sering tergesa-gesa tapi tetap baik hati dan kadang sedikit Ceroboh dan emosian, Tetapi ibuku cantik jadi bisa punya anak yang cakep kayak aku.

Sambil menenteng gitar kesayanganku ,gitar warna ungu pemberian Omku saat ku lulus Sma dulu ,aku turun dari atap menuju ruang tamu dan menemui Misa yang ada disana. Misa adalah mantan pacarku dulu sewaktu SMA kami berpacaran selama 8 bulan . Setelah Lulus SMA dia dijodohkan dengan keluarganya sehingga terpaksa aku harus merelakan dia untuk pergi menuruti kehendak keluarganya.

"Tumben nie maenan kesini Misa, biasanya kamu gak pernah mainan kesini,,ada apa nie? ,,eh kamu mau minum apa, biar kusuruh ibu buatin dech." sapa ku

"Gak usah repot repot , tapi kalo maksa, aku minta dibuatin orange squash aja dech, he he. Sebenernya aku mau membicarakan sesuatu tentang kita berdua, tentang masalah yang waktu itu, kamu masih inget nggak?" kata Misa sambil gemeteran seperti habis melihat hantu.

" Masalah yang mana ya ,maaf nie ,bukannya mau nyindir ,tapi semenjak kita putus kayaknya aku gk pernah punya masalah lagi ,em maksudnya masalah antara kita berdua " kataku dengan nada sedikit tinggi namun sopan.

" Tentang mimpi mu itu Light,, mimpi kita yang pernah kita buat waktu dulu,,sewaktu kita masih...'. masih pacaran ama kamu sebelum aku menikah? Di inget inget donk.." sentak Misa.

" Wah , kenangan tempo dulu yea,, gak usah di bahas dech,, udah basi deh kayaknya..kita kan dah mulai dewasa ,,gk usah lah di inget inget, kenangan itu biarlah menjadi sebuah kenangan,toh waktu juga telah berlalu."tegasku.

" Soalnya mimpi itu semua jadi kenyataan Light,, kamu masih inget apa mimpi kita,, kita bisa berdua bersama selamanya di Taman itu,,dan semuanya seperti jadi kenyataan,, semuanya yang menghalangi hubungan kita dulu ,,entah kenapa semuanya tiba tiba menghilang,, begitu pula ..."isak Misa

"begitu pula Apanya?." tanyaku penasaran

" Suami dan anakku Light,, mereka juga menghilang,, aku tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana sudah satu bulan mereka menghilang." jawabnya

Sesaat aku tertegun membayangkan apa yang terjadi dan tetep penasaran, apakah yang dikatakan Misa kepadaku itu benar atau Cuma pura pura,seiring ku melihat air mata yang menetes dari bola mata Misa yang indah itu,,tanpa sadar kulakukan kebiasaan ku dulu untuk memeluknya dan mengusap air matanya.. aku juga sangat tertekan mendengar berita ini,,karena aku tahu benar sifat Misa,jika dia menangis dia pasti sangat kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai ,dan juga anaknya yang dinamai sama dengan namaku Light..

"Misa jangan menangis ,, mukamu tambah jelek lho kalo nangis,,,gimana ntr kita cari mereka berdua.?"candaku

"Cari kemana? Mereka hilang begitu saja,, tanpa meninggalkan jejak,, tiba tiba mereka menghilang bahkan foto yang ada gambar dia menghilang,, seperti di hapus ,,aku gk mengerti apa yang terjadi Light,,kamu jangan bercanda donk,, aku sedang serius." kata Misa

" Iya Misa , tapi besok pagi ya kita cari sama sama deh,, nanti kita cari sama temen temen biar cepet ketemu. Aku janji deh,, kamu tahu sendiri kan kalo aku sudah berjanji pasti akan ku tepati." hiburku ke pada Misa, dan perlahan kulihat tangisanya mulai mereda, dan dia mula melepaskan pelukannya

"Bener yea awas kalo kamu gk bantu nanti tak bilangin ama Ibu..y udah kalo gitu aku pamit dulu dech udah malem juga soalnya..." Misa langsung bergegas pamit meninggalkan ruang tamu ,tidak lupa dia berpamitan dengan ibu juga.

Drokk! pintu kamarpun tertutup terlihat foto seorang Bassis yang sangat aku kagumi di balik pintu itu .dan saatnya aku tidur malam itu langsung aja aku berlari menuju tempat tidur spriing bed yang berbalut seprei warna merah kesukaanku lalu kuambil selimut dan guling dan tidurlah diriku menuju ke alam mimpi...

Lalu...

"aku berlari di tengah tengah hutan ,tidak ada cahaya terlihat dari hutan itu cahaya bulan pun tidak menampakkan cahayanya, suasana terasa dingin dan menusuk jiwa, semua tubuhku merinding dan basah keringatan karena hujan pun menyelimuti di saat ku berlari,aku menggandeng tangan seorang gadis yang belum pernah aku kenal sebelumnya,,kami berlari seperti rusa yang dikejar oleh serigala , ketakutan dan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak tertangkap kami di kejar sesuatu,nampak bayangan hitam tinggi bermata hijau,,dan dari seluruhnya yang terlihat hanya bayang hitam dan mata hijaunya hawa dingin nampak jika kau melihatnya ,,tatapan matanya seolah menginginkanmu ,mengambil semua yang ada didalam dirimu Pelahap Kematian.

Aku terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi tangan dan kakiku penuh lumpur dan bayangan itu masih tetap mengejarkami , tanpa kusadari kulihat paras gadis yang berlari bersamaku,, Cantik itulah kata yang bisa kugambarkan dalam hati kulitnya terlihat putih seperti salju namun tidak pucat matanya cerah bulat seperti telur puyuh, rambutnya yang panjang terikat indah bagaikan ombak dikala senja, bibirnya yang mungil membuatku gemas dan tanpa saling sapa kami terus berlari. ...

Lalu gadis itu menghilang dan aku tiba disebuah kereta api yang kosong tanpa penumpang terlihat kursi kosong yang berantakan dan penuh dengan sampah sisa makanan ataupun bungkus rokok yang tersebar disana dan dari sebuah kaca jendela yang pecah kulihat di kanan kiri kereta itu terdapat lautan yang berwarna merah.

"Apakah aku di laut merah?" batinku.

Bukan laut merah tidak berwarna merah melainkan ini adalah lautan darah, darah yang mengalir sangat deras, semakin melihatnya aku merasa jantung ingin meledak dan menumpahkan darahku ke dalamnya, anehnya aku tidak melihat seorang pun di kereta api itu bahkan hantu pun tidak ada, lalu hujan pun turun hujan darah yang berwarna merah langit seperti menangis darah kali ini, darah pun mengalir memasuki jendela, atap dan pintu kereta. Dengan pasrah aku hanya bisa diam dan ketakutan tiba tiba keretapun melewati gua, yang kulihat gua yang berukuran sangat besar dan sangat gelap dan dingin seperti akan mencabut jiwa..perasaanku pun gak karuan .aku tidak takut tapi bingung.

Didalam kegelapan keretapun berhenti,,lalu cahaya masuk kedalam kereta dan seseorang menjemputku.

"Selamat datang,, Light. Selamat datang di kediaman mimpimu, kami sudah lama menunggu kedatanganmu, sudah dua puluh tahun kami menunggumu,,namun sekarang kami baru mendapatkan akses ke mimpimu"

"Maksudnya?"

"Saya akan jelaskan ,namun kiranya lebih baek jika Light masuk terlebih dulu".

Dan akupun mulai masuk keruangan itu.

_**to be continued...**_

Yay! Holla minna~ ini fic terbaru saya bersama teman saya yang penggemar L sejati. Maaf ya abang "Bhakti Prama", aku pake Light sebagai tokoh utama. Please jangan bunuh aku pake Death Note. (abang udah tau nama asli aku sich!). kepada para pembaca, di review ya….


End file.
